Finding the Angel
by animesnape21
Summary: when an unexpected leaving of harry from his relitive's house makes him meet up with remus lupin, will a new love blossom? takes place during harry's 6th year of hogwarts. rated m for later chapters. RMHP pairing wink wink . and yes the most unlikely pai
1. Chapter 1:the meeting of friends

A not-so simple battle

A not-so simple battle

**Chapter1**

Harry James Potter, age 16 in three weeks time, ran into his bedroom and slammed the door at Number 4 Private Drive one summer's night. He couldn't stand the Dursleys anymore; especially not after Sirius had died. They were abusing him worse than ever and they didn't see that he needed comfort, that he was grieving badly. The only person, who had been helping Harry that summer, was Remus J. Lupin.

Harry sighed and began packing his Hogwarts trunk angrily. He was leaving and planned on staying at Number 12, Grimwald Place. Dumbledore had sent him a letter right after Harry returned to his pitiful life at the Dursleys, stating that Grimwald Place was his.

After finishing his packing, Harry sat down at his desk, grabbing a piece of parchment, his quill, and ink bottle. He wrote to the one person who really cared about him.

_Moony,_

_All is not well for me, as you well know from my letters. But I have finally been driven over the edge by the ever hateful Dursleys and have decided to spend the rest of the holiday at Grimwald Place (seeing as Sirius left it to me). Yes I know that it is really stupid of me to leave the very safety of my relatives' house at this point but I don't care! Only you really care enough about me to even write (and I am not forgiving Ron and Hermione that easily). I hope you come, for I don't want to be lonely. I wish Sirius was here. Maybe then I could have gone and lived with him after my 5__th__ year._

_Loving you and your 'furry little problem' every second,_

_Prongs 2_

Harry read over the letter and finally sent it off. He grabbed his trunk and stormed down the stairs, where Vernon Dursely, his walrusly fat uncle, was waiting for him. Harry felt his anger building up again as he took out his wand and said,

"IF YOU DON'T GET OUT OF MY FUCKING WAY THIS INSTANT, I WILL BLAST YOU INTO FUCKING OBLIVION AND NOT GIVE AN RATS ASS IF I GET FUCKING EXSPELLED FROM HOGWARTS DO YOU UNDERSTAND! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I AM CAPABLE OF SO YOU HAD BETTER LISTEN TO ME!"

"Vernon listen to me. He means what he just said. Now please move." Petunia Dursely, Harry's sweet aunt, had appeared and Harry knew why she had said that. Petunia was a squib so she could feel Harry's magic pulsing off of him dangerously. Vernon backed off enough so Harry could walk out the door with his trunk. Once Harry had reached the pavement, he threw out his wand arm and summoned the knight bus.

Remus' POV

The life Remus J. Lupin knew was finally gone. His best friends were dead at the hands of a few of Voldemort's followers and he was some what alone. He had finally rid of his horrible curse but wouldn't be able to celebrate that till July 31st. He wouldn't see the one person he had left until then and that was painful enough without the grief of Sirius. Harry was stuck at his relatives' until his birthday but he needed to get out of there sooner. He wouldn't make it if he was stuck there for so long.

Remus sat in his kitchen, the night Harry stormed from his aunt and uncle's house, sipping some tea and thinking over some rather confusing feelings he had developing since he first had met Harry. As he watched the sunset, a snowy white owl that he knew so well came soaring into the window.

"Aw Hedwig. And have you brought me Harry's latest letter that is begging for comfort?" Remus asked as he stroked the owl's head before she took off again. Remus sighed and put down his tea cup long enough to open Harry's letter, then picked up again as he read the letter.

A crash echoed throughout Remus' house when he read what Harry had done. Remus rushed out of the kitchen, grabbed a cloak and disapperated from his lonely house in Godric's Hollow. He needed to find out why exactly Harry left Number 4 Privet Drive……

Harry's POV (for a little while)

Harry stumbled into Grimwald Place at exactly 10 pm. He dropped his trunk in the middle of the hallway. Tears stinging his eyes as he somehow made his way up to his godfather's room. When Harry reached it, he paused before pushing open the door. His tears fell harder when he saw the inside of Sirius Black's bedroom.

The man had decorated it to look exactly like the Gryffindor Common Room, three walls covered in pictures. Every thing was red and gold but what made Harry cry harder was the pictures on the wall. One wall was devoted to Sirius' school days, when all the Maurders were alive. Another was covered in his baby pictures and even more recent pictures, including several that Harry had taken of himself, his so called friends, and the D.A the previous year.

Harry took a few shaky steps inside and fell upon his knees, all emotion taking over.

Remus' POV

Remus stepped quietly into Grimwald Place a mere 3 minuets after Harry. When he heard the crash upstairs, he took out his wand. But when he saw the trunk in the middle of the hallway, he put it away and sprinted up the stairs, following the sounds of very loud crying. He reached Sirius' room and saw Harry on his knees in the middle of it. The scene was heart retching for hi, because he didn't want Harry to feel this way.

Remus walked into the room slowly, trying to find someway to comfort Harry.

Normal POV

"Harry?" Harry heard the voice he wanted to hear other than Sirius'.

"HOW COULD MY LIFE BE SO HORRIBLE!" Harry bitterly cried out as Remus dropped to his knees by him and put his arms around Harry, "FIRST I LOSE MY PARENTS THANKS TO VOLDEMORT, HAVE A PROPHECY MADE ABOUT ME, LOSE SIRIUS AND NOW NOT EVEN MY FRIENDS EXCEPT FOR YOU EVEN CARE ENOUGH TO WRITE. THEY KNOW I LOST SIRIUS AND HOW MUCH I LOVED HIM!"

"Harry I'm sorry. I know you are feeling so alone right now but you need to tell me why you left the Dursleys" Remus soothingly said as Harry cried into his shoulder.

"I WAS BEING FUCKING ABUSED THERE AND DUMBLEDORE DIDN'T SEE IT! NO ONE DID AND I WAS TOO STUPID TO TELL ANYONE UNTIL NOW! I DON'T SEE HOW DUMBLEDORE COULD HAVE LEFT ME THERE EVEN THOUGH MY AUNT HAD MY MUM'S BLOOD IN HER AND I WOULD BE PROTECTED! MY AUNT DID NOTHING TO STOP MY UNCLE AND COUSIN EVEN THOUGH SHE ACTUALLY LOVED ME!"

Remus stared at Harry, this new information somewhat shocking and really disturbing.

"If I or even Sirius had known, we would have never let Dumbledore take you away from us! I would have begged him to let me take care of you even though I was a werewolf.' Remus purposely slipped in the was instead of an am. Harry looked at him through his teary eyes and said quietly,

"Well I wish you had…. Wait did you say was a werewolf?" Remus nodded so Harry sobbed again, saying this time,

"So instead of celebrating the end of your furry little problem, you have to worry the hell about me!"

"Harry James Potter!" Remus said as he rubbed Harry's back, "I point blank refused to celebrate the end of my curse until you were there. And for your information, I will worry about you no matter what! I care about you and I am not happy unless you are. Believe me when I say that." Harry dried his eyes on his sleeve as Remus helped him up. They made their way downstairs to the kitchen, Harry stumbling along the way. But Remus caught him, knowing full well that their relationship was about to take a turn for the better, causing him to always be there when Harry fell.


	2. Chapter 2 : FINALLY!

A not so simple battle

A not so simple battle

**Chapter 2**

"_Harry I will kill everything you hold dear'' It was the cold and raspy voice of Voldemort and Harry started to panic. He hadn't dreamed of Voldemort since the night that Sirius died. Suddenly whatever dream Harry was having took a turn for the worse._

_The Department of Mysteries appeared again but what Harry saw was much worse. Malfoy had gotten a hold of Sirius and the other Death-Eaters had gotten the order members that were there and his friends._

"_Come on Potter," Malfoy sneered, "You can have your precious friends, order, and even more importantly your dear godfather back. All you have to do is give me the prophecy and this will end._

"_**NO!**__" Harry cried out, "__**MALFOY YOU KNOW THAT THE PROPHECY WAS SMASHED. WHY TORTURE ME LIKE THIS! JUST SUMMON YOUR GOD-DAMNED MASTER AND HAVE HIM END THIS. I'LL GLADLY TRADE MY LIFE FOR THEM! PLEASE LEAVE THEM ALONE! GIVE THEM BACK! PLEASE I BEG YOU!**__" Harry sunk to his knees crying when he heard the soft voice of Remus,_

"_Harry wake up. Please wake up. This is only a dream please wake up."_

"_POTTER WAKE UP NOW! I THOUGHT I TAUGHT YOU TO FIGHT THESE DREAMS! YOU KNOW THE DARK LORD IS ONLY USING YOU! NOW WAKE UP YOU DAMN FOOL!" Harry knew the sneer all to well and thought out weakly as the scene faded slowly,_

"_Professor Snape?" Suddenly………_

Harry gasped, feeling cold sweat trickling down his face when he realized he was on the floor of the kitchen at Grimwald Place. Remus seemed to be holding him with Snape kneeling to one side.

"What happened?" Harry weakly asked as Snape pulled a calming draught from his robes. Remus answered rather shakily,

"Harry I got you to the kitchen after your little break down upstairs. I had started making tea when I heard a crash and when I turned around you were on the floor. Snape walked in at the point of where I got over to you. He said he knew what was going on and he told me what to do. When he saw what I was doing wasn't working he decided to go in and get you to come out of this dream."

Harry turned slightly so he could look more directly at Snape and he said quietly,

"Thank you Professor Snape. I think I surely would of gone insane in there. I guess I should have tried harder in our Occlumency lessons when we had them." Snape seemed shocked but after a moment he replied,

"It is mostly my fault. I didn't teach you hard enough and I kept pushing you harder than I should have. But I am glad you are okay no matter how much I might hate you." With that Snape swept from the room and left Harry to be with Remus, the man Harry was falling madly in love with rather quickly.

The next few weeks went by rather slowly, for Harry and Remus were having to think over the new development that has occurred in their relationship, even though it really hasn't even fully took off to what they both wanted to be. At least not until the day before Harry's 16th birthday…………..

Harry and Remus sat in the drawing room of Grimwald Place, as they often did after dinner, the day before Harry's birthday quite uneventful. Remus sat on the chair right next to the fire, while Harry laid on the couch a few feet away. They had books in hand and were reading, again as they often did on quiet evenings or in other words every evening.

Suddenly two tawny owls came flying in, each carrying a letter. One dropped the letter on Remus' head, causing him to curse ever so slightly. Harry, however, exclaimed when he got his letter dropped on his stomach,

"FINALLY!" Harry ripped opened his letter (which included his owl results) and read the whole thing through in a matter of a few mere minuets. Remus took more time with his, rereading it a few times before he slumped to the floor, but not passing out. Harry hurried over to him asking as he went,

"Moony everything alright? What happened? What's wrong?"

"Harry Potter you are to start getting into the habit of calling me Professor Lupin now." Remus should not have said that for a second later he got tackled and got fully knocked to the ground.

"Harry get off me! I know you're excited that I'm teaching at Hogwarts again but control your self," Remus panted as Harry pulled the former werewolf to his feet.

"I'm sorry Remus but this is so exciting! Man wait till Ron and 'Mione find out! Man they will freak out!" Harry replied. The two of them stood together longer than they thought and Harry could have sworn he saw a longing in Remus' deep, amber-brown eyes as they stared back at him. Harry sighed and hoping what he was about to do wouldn't get rejected and he hurt again.

Harry leaned into Remus, kissing him fully and with all his heart. He thought Remus would push him away but he wasn't. No in fact Remus wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and returned his kiss, causing Harry to stumble back onto the couch. Of course Remus and Harry were still glued together so Remus came on top of Harry. They wrestled for dominance inside each others' mouths. Both of them finally found the love and comfort each other needed and could give each other.

Remus broke the kiss, gasping for air. Harry was doing the same but Harry managed to ask,

"What the bloody hell just happened because I liked it truthfully."

"Whatever it was I want it to go on, slowly of course but still I want us together as more than friends," Remus replied as he laid his head over Harry's heart. There was silence for a minuet and then Harry and Remus both heard from the doorway,

"FINALLY!"


	3. Chapter 3: freakouts and questions

A not so Simple Battle

A not so Simple Battle

Chapter 2 part 2

Harry and Remus looked up in shock and when Harry shifted to see the doorway, Remus fell off Harry. Harry shrieked and scrambled to help Remus up. All the Weasleys and Hermione Granger stood watching them, all happy except for Ginny. In the process of helping Remus off the floor, Harry asked nervously,

"Ummm what are you guys doing here early? You weren't to come for a few more weeks."

"Harry dear it's your birthday, so we came to celebrate it. We can see that you got an early birthday present from dear Remus," Mrs. Weasley said as they all entered the drawing room. As Remus wrapped a possessive arm around Harry, they heard Ron say to Fred and George,

"Ok cough up. I believe the bet was 20 galleons each."

"It was worth watching that first kiss little bro so here you go little brat." Fred winked at Harry and Remus, who blushed. Before they knew it, Remus and Harry were being thrown on a couch together and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley started the interrogations. The adults sat in the armchairs across for them and waited for Harry and Remus to get comfortable next to each other.

"Ok so are we to expect anything to come out of this and not some meaningless fling? We just don't want to see either of you hurt," Mr. Weasley asked. Harry squeezed Remus' hand reassuringly, who replied,

"Defiantly not a meaningless fling. You know I wouldn't hurt Harry like that."

"Ok are you two going to have……?"

"Ummm maybe but not anytime soon. I am not ready for that," Harry interrupted as he blushed deeply.

"THIS RELATIONSHIP IS A JOKE AND YOU KNOW IT!" Ginny called but they ignored her.

"Are you two going to get married?" was Mrs.Weasley's question. Harry and Remus looked at each other before Remus replied,

"Maybe later on but we want to take it slowly at first. You know to build up trust and everything. Do this right so we don't hurt each other."

"Good," Mr. and Mrs.Weasley replied at the same time. Next Ron and Hermione came over and took the spots the Weasley parents just vacated.

"Ok Professor Lupin," Hermione said as she leaned back and crossed her arms and legs, "Lets get one thing straight. If we find out you are using our friend, we will come after you and I promise we know some pretty good hexes now."

"Yeah if I hear you hurt my mate then you will go down," Ron stated as seriously as he could.

"Ok I won't hurt Harry. You guys know that. Plus I really do love your friend," Remus replied as Harry snuggled closely to him. Hermione shocked them with a statement that went,

"And if we find out you are using Harry as just a sex object, we will hunt you down."

" 'Mione don't go there please! I am physically, mentally, and emotionally ready for that yet!" Harry begged as Remus snorted in his butterbeer that Ginny reluctantly brought him. Ron and Hermione left Remus and Harry sitting together in front of the fire. After a few minuets of silence between the two, Ginny came over and gave them a sneer worthy of Draco Malfoy,

"Well Remus, Tonks is here and she wants to talk to you." Remus looked at the doorway and saw Tonks talking quietly with Hermione.

"Be right back," Remus whispered before leaving Harry uncomfortably alone with Ginny. Ginny stared at him and said quietly,

"This is a joke and you know it. You can't possibly be in love with that man!" Before Harry could retort, everyone fell silent to listen to Tonks and Remus having a shouting match out in the hall.

"I LOVE HARRY AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT NYMPHADORA TONKS! I HAVE NEVER EVEN BEEN INTRESTED IN YOU AS A GIRLFRIEND CANADATE! YOU ARE LIKE HERMIONE AND GINNY ARE TO HARRY. I LOVE YOU LIKE A SISTER BUT NOT LIKE I LOVE HARRY!"

"IT'S A JOKE AND YOU KNOW IT! YOU'RE JUST USING HARRY AND WILL END UP HURTING HIM! AND I CAN GIVE YOU SO MUCH MORE! I CAN OFFER YOU SO MUCH MORE THAN A 16 YEAR OLD BOY CAN!"

"TONKS FACE IT I CHOSE HARRY! AND IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE IT I CAN PROVE IT TO YOU!"

A few seconds later, Remus came back into the room, closely followed by a pissed off Tonks. Harry could tell that it was taking all of Remus' will power to remain as calm as possible. Harry stood up and met Remus in the middle of the room in a passionate kiss. Harry and Remus melted

When they broke apart, Remus and Harry turned to face a shocked Tonks and a steaming Ginny. Both the girls tore from the room, tears falling thickly falling. Hermione threw both Remus and Harry an apologetic glance before racing after them. Remus pulled Harry towards the door announcing,

"We are going to bed. See you all in the morning." As they walked up the stairs, they heard Mrs.Weasley saying to the others,

"Ok everyone upstairs to bed. Lights out in an hour and I will be checking in on you." When Remus and Harry reached the very top landing in front of both of their rooms, they said a fiery and long good-night. Harry finally drew away, the kiss leaving him breathless and almost begging for more.

"See you in the morning my new found love" Harry reached up and gave Remus another lenghty kiss. They were inturrupted my Mrs.Weasley coming up the stairs.

"Night my Moony" Harry whispered as he slipped across the hall and into his room for the night.


	4. Chapter 4: The nightmare

Chapter 4: **Take My Hand and lead me to the Light**

_Previous Chapter_

_A few seconds later, Remus came back into the room, closely followed by a pissed off Tonks. Harry could tell that it was taking all of Remus' will power to remain as calm as possible. Harry stood up and met Remus in the middle of the room in a passionate kiss. Harry and Remus melted together as they clutched each other close and hands wormed their way into hair as the kiss deepened. When they broke apart, Remus and Harry turned to face a shocked Tonks and a steaming Ginny. Both the girls tore from the room, tears falling thickly falling. Hermione threw both Remus and Harry an apologetic glance before racing after them. Remus pulled Harry towards the door announcing,_

"_We are going to bed. See you all in the morning." As they walked up the stairs, they heard saying to the others,_

"_Ok everyone upstairs to bed. Lights out in an hour and I will be checking in on you." When Remus and Harry reached the very top landing in front of both of their rooms, they said a fiery and long good-night. Harry finally drew away, the kiss leaving him breathless and almost begging for more._

_"See you in the morning my new found love" Harry reached up and gave Remus another lengthy kiss. They were interrupted my coming up the stairs._

_"Night my Moony" Harry whispered as he slipped across the hall and into his room for the night._

Harry laid in his bedroom that night, smiling as he thought of Remus, who was across the hall. He loved the man and would die for him. Harry sighed and fell asleep with a goofy grin on his face. But his dreams took a turn for the worse that night.

_**He was back in the graveyard that Voldemort had risen from and killed Cedric. Harry was being held back by Severus Snape, who had been discovered as a traitor. Remus was being tortured by Voldemort and his followers. Harry was holding back a scream as a nasty cutting hex was shot at Remus, who screamed with pain when it hit him. Voldemort laughed and then picked Remus up from the ground and turned to face Harry.**_

"_**This is what happens when someone you love comes near me little boy. Say god bye to your little husband you little half-blood" Then green light.**_

Harry shot up in bed, screaming bloody murder. He shot from bed and across the hall, flinging Remus' door wide open. Remus woke to the sound of the door banging against the hall and soon found a trembling Harry Potter in his arms. Harry refused to cry and instead let the tremors take over his body as he held onto Remus as tight as he could possibly bear.

Remus looked at the crowd that had been awoken by the loud banging of the doors opening, when Harry just suddenly came flying into his room, standing in the doorway. Remus shook his head, as if to say 'No I got this. Go back to bed and we will see you in the morning.' Soon the crowd disappeared completely and that's when Remus gently brought Harry's face from his neck and wiped the silent streams of tears away.

"Harry, angel what's wrong? Please talk to me my angel"

"Torture…………….death. Voldemort……….had………….had………..had you and he……………killed you after torturing you. I couldn't get to you!" Harry sobbed out as Remus held him close. Harry buried himself in Remus' arms and pressed his face to Remus' bare chest as he sobbed as hard as he could. Remus rocked him and then looked at the time, noting it was 11:30 PM. Half an hour until it was Harry's 17th birthday.


End file.
